


Toutes ces formes différentes

by malurette



Category: Valérian et Laureline (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Energy Beings, Gen, One Shot, Science Fiction, i wanted to like the movie but nope, yay aliens
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Laureline rencontre une forme consciente non biologique.





	Toutes ces formes différentes

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Toutes ces formes différentes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Valérian & Laureline  
>  **Personnages :** Laureline et un perso d’épisode  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Christin & Mézières, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « energy beings » pour LadiesBingo>  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1000

Sa mission du jour – si le temps a encore une signification pour des agents qu’on envoie sillonner l’espace et les époques – amène Valérian et Laureline à rencontrer un être de lumière fascinant.   
Formé de couleurs chatoyantes et de vibrations presque sonores qui pourraient en énerver certains ; Laureline trouve sa présence apaisante et en reste très impressionnée. Pas autant qu’un débutant : elle admire simplement ce qu’elle a devant elle, et rien que ça amuse son vis-à-vis.   
La forme éthérée, sans appui solide, s’exprime par télépathie.   
_N’approche pas trop, la prévient-elle : les molécules de ton corps physique risqueraient d’être attaquées par un excès d’énergie à mon contact._  
« En serez-vous vous-même affectée ? »  
 _Certes, mais les conséquences seraient moins drastiques pour moi, et je m’en voudrais te de blesser._   
Son nom ne se prononce pas, c’est plus un concept qui germe de façon semble-t-il spontanée dans les pensées de Laureline. Elle a toujours fait preuve de sensibilité : elle est facilement réceptive et l’être l’en félicite, émettant à son égard que Galaxity tient en elle une ambassadrice efficace. Laureline proteste qu’elle est juste un agent spatio-temporel, mais quand même… oui, d’un certain point de vue elle représente toute l’organisation à laquelle elle appartient. Galaxity emploie une variété d’agents, tous efficaces avec des points forts différents, et complémentaires, et elle est heureuse d’y avoir trouvé sa place.   
Le contact psychique qui est tellement intime pour Laureline est normal pour son interlocu…trice ?, et intrusif pour Valérian, moins réceptif. Au contraire de son partenaire, Laureline apprécie une telle mission. 

Les présentations achevées, Laureline s’aperçoit qu’il interprète l’entité comme féminine, mais est-ce son imagination seulement, ou possède-t-elle une véritable qualité qui se prête à cette idée ? Elle sait qu’il existe tant de formes de vie différentes, présentant un, deux, trois, ou aucun sexe différent, qu’il y a tant de variation parmi les formes biologiques… mais qu’est-il des formes non biologiques ?  
L’entité explique : sa race prend naissance au cœur d’une étoile, sa forme larvaire voyage, portée par le flux de protons, et vient croître et vivre sur une planète gazeuse. Une fois adulte elle est bien sûr libre d’explorer le cosmos à sa guise, et elle retourne au cœur de son étoile mère pour le cycle de reproduction où les unités peuvent fusionner, bourgeonner, se transformer, renaître ou simplement se dissiper dans la fournaise primordiale. En un sens, leur étoile est vivante autant qu’eux-mêmes.   
Si une espèce comprend une polarité seulement, ça fait d’elle une neutre ou une femelle ; ça, c’est la théorie des êtres biologiques binaires, elle ne s’applique pas forcément aux êtres d’énergie pure, mais il existe des parallèles.   
Certaines membres de son espèce s’identifient comme « féminines », plus rarement « masculins », souvent n’y pensent même pas. Elle-même se définit comme une forme qui crée et, d’avoir côtoyer des formes vivantes aux concepts différents, se reconnaît dans l’image de la « déesse ». Elle est une présence bienveillante et vit sur un plan différent du leur. C’est un concept relativement répandu parmi ses pairs, d’ailleurs. Elle ajoute que très peu de sa race s’identifient comme « dieu » en revanche ; des unités qui aiment à utiliser la foudre et envoyer l’inspiration dans les bons jours, la destruction dans les mauvais.   
Elle se sent plus protectrice, un guide qui partage l’énergie qui est sienne sans pudeur, sans égoïsme : ces notions sont tellement étriquées !

Face au décalage de leurs systèmes de pensées, tout en devinant qu’il n’y a rien de méchant, rien de méprisant de l’entité envers elle, Laureline ne peut pas s’empêcher de demander,  
« Trouvez-vous ça vulgaire, un corps de chair ? »  
 _Non. C’est juste… étrange. Et ça n’est pas triste non plus. Je ne le vois pas comme une prison, mais un ornement. Toi, es-tu fière de ce corps ? N’as-tu pas honte de ses limites ?_  
« Ni l’un, ni l’autre. Je vis avec, je vis dedans. »  
 _Et j’apprécie les différences que je vois ici. J’aime toucher les corps vivants, d’ailleurs, mais non sapients car ce qui est douloureux pour eux le devient aussi pour moi à leur contact. C’était une expérience intéressante à faire quelques fois, mais je ne tiens pas à la renouveler trop souvent. Leurs réactions sont toujours tellement… intrigantes ! Fascinantes même. Il y a tant à apprendre là._

Elles trouvent donc là encore le terrain d’entente, dans cette idée de complément, de chercher avant tout les avantages pour les uns et les autres dans chaque rencontre.   
Laureline garde tout de même à l’esprit de conserver une part de méfiance : elle y est forcée de par sa fonction. C’est un peu dommage, mais elle ne doit pas se laisser supposer qu’on a envers elle uniquement de la bienveillance désintéressée, ou que même si elle existe, elle soit dirigée envers elle seule. Cette entité qui se dit intéressée à veiller sur toutes les formes de vie possibles, il faut bien la supposer capable de la même bienveillance envers d’autres aussi. La sincérité, l’impartialité et la neutralité ne sont pas forcément des notions qui s’appliquent à elle. Elle peut l’aider elle, Laureline, et en même tant d’autres partis qui seront des rivaux, des suspects, voire des ennemis potentiels dans la mission qu’on l’envoie remplir. Peut-on mentir par télépathie ? Elle en doute, mais mieux vaut être préparé à tout. Elle doit garder l’esprit ouvert.   
Elle a également conscience que même si elle vient de se définir comme « déesse », l’entité ne se considère pas forcément comme supérieure. Leurs systèmes de valeurs ne sont ni parallèles ni orthogonaux… juste différent. 

Laureline estime que c’est une chance pour elle de pouvoir les comparer. Elle apprécie l’occasion et profite de cette expérience, pour sa mission en cours, pour sa progression professionnelle, et personnelle ; pour elle en tant que personne. Quelle qu’en soit l’issue, elle sait déjà qu’elle sortira plus riche.


End file.
